


Dinner

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'How about reader tells Till shes pregnant?'SO CUTE. Love this prompt. Yes.





	Dinner

You look around the kitchen, and exhale. Okay. Everything is neat, and tidy and completely according to plan. Hopefully, he should never figure something is up. You smile, and look in the oven. Tea is cooking nicely too. _Excellent_. Mwahaha.

The door opens out in the hallway, and you exhale. _Here we go_.

“ _Perle?_ ” he calls, and you run out, almost jumping into his arms. Your stomach is taut with anticipation, but he suspects nothing. “I am relieved to see you too, darling. How was your day?”

“It was… eventful.” You grab his hands, and start to lead him towards the kitchen, and he looks at you.

“I haven’t even taken off my coat, what is the matter?”

“I’m just excited for you to see what I’ve made,” you say, and he nods slowly.

“…okay.” He takes off his coat, and hangs it up, watching you with confused eyes. “So… what did you make?”

“It’s a _surprise_ ,” you beam, and he raises an eyebrow, smiling a little.

“Okay, sweetheart. Let me see what you have made.” He follows you in, and you sit him at the table, before taking a plate out of the fridge and setting it before him. He looks at the restaurant-style metal cover over it, and back up at you. “What is this…”

“Just open it?” you say, quietly, and he does so - what he sees inside makes his brow furrow. He lifts up the pregnancy test first, and then the dummy, and then the piece of paper last - with each one his face goes from confused to amazed just a little more, and when he reads what’s on the paper, his face goes blank.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Papa…!_

“I-is this real?” he asks, and you nod, stomach doing nervous flips. He looks up at you, and then suddenly you are being lifted into the air, his arms tight around you, and he holds you close to him. You don’t realise at first, but as he puts you down, you see tears streaking his face.

“Till, are you okay?” you ask, and he nods his head, then shakes it, and then nods it again.

“I am so happy,” he says, after a moment, and there is barely a wobble in that deep, throaty voice, even though tears are still streaming from his gorgeous green eyes. “I am so, so happy. This is… this is true?” You nod, and he kisses you so hard he nearly bowls you over. “Oh, sweetheart…”

You smile at him, and he holds you close, sighing as he shakes his head.

“We are going to be a family, are we?” he asks, and you nod, beaming at him. “Wow. We will have to move out of this apartment.” He shakes his head. “Oh my word. But are you happy?”“Of course I’m happy, Till,” you say, and he kisses you.

“Then I am so happy. Thank you, _Perle_ , thank you.” He wipes at his tears, and then smiles, before sniffing a little. “What is that?”

“That… is actually dinner.” You sniff. “And it smells a little like it’s burning.”

“Who cares?” He spins you around. “We are going to be parents!” He sets you down. “But… let us take that out of the oven.”


End file.
